Nearly Was
by imnotacommittee
Summary: Serendipity outside a church (I hate summaries)


**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox

**Rating**: G

**Gratitude**: to Jelpy, who was kind enough to beta and made a rather relevant remark about the interior of churches. She also made a comment that indicated to me that I got the personality of a certain character exactly as I had wanted. Thank you!

**A/N:** This is set in "Stefanverse." The other stories included in this AU are _Waiting for You_, _Eight on Wednesday_, _Nautical Training_, and _Every Happiness_. This one takes place three years after _Every Happiness_. As in this AU, there is no such thing as the Anchluss; I cancelled it.

                                                            **Nearly Was   **

Elsa hadn't been to Salzburg in nearly three years. Ever since she had gone to Hans Weinmann's fashion show and had encountered Maria von Trapp, she had felt that the city no longer had any attraction for her.

            She also hadn't been to Mass for as long as she could remember. It wasn't that she disagreed with the teachings of the Catholic Church; she just didn't think they configured with her lifestyle.

            And yet, there she was standing in front of the Cathedral in the center of Salzburg, and the path that had led her to that spot was a mystery to her. Her fiancé, Eldwin, had business in the region, and he had insisted she accompany him.  She had agreed, despite her private misgivings. She hadn't told Eldwin about the details concerning her relationship with Captain von Trapp, as there really wasn't anything more than what he had heard from the social circles. Also, she cared too much for both Georg and Eldwin to mar her feelings for either man.

            Eldwin had a spontaneous breakfast meeting with one of his associates and had begged her to forgive him for abandoning her on a Sunday morning.  She had laughed and told him not to fret; there were plenty of shops that would preoccupy her.

            She hadn't thought of the fact that many of the shops didn't have Sunday hours, and those that did were not open yet. As a result, she was on her own for at least an hour, and the only place with its doors open was the church.

            Curious, and perhaps a little nostalgic about what was going on inside, she walked in and realized that there was a Mass taking place.  She turned quickly to leave when a sight caught her eye. In a few pews ahead of her, all of their backs to her, was a group of nine seated closely together.

            In the middle of the group was a figure that possessed an unmistakably striking presence, even from that distance.  He was as she remembered him, with that straight and commanding demeanor. Elsa smiled to herself as she looked at the woman seated next to him, wearing clothing more stylish than she had worn in the past.  Surrounding the couple were the seven children. All of them were older, but still familiar to her, even if she could not see their faces.

            She walked into the last pew, feeling as if she should pay attention to the priest, but mesmerized by the group ahead of her.  She hadn't seen Captain von Trapp since she had broken off their engagement, and she was surprised to feel her heart beat a little faster for a split second at the sight of him.  She stared at Maria next to him, and she remembered that the last time she had seen her, Maria had been very much pregnant.  Elsa wondered where that child was.

            As if God had wanted to grant her wish, she saw Maria shift a little to the figure on her other side, Liesl, Elsa concluded. As she did, Elsa saw the profile of a little boy with dark brown hair and looking about three years old. He stretched his arms out to his father, and Georg reached over and placed the boy on his lap, smoothing his son's hair.  The child seemed to enjoy the act of being transferred, as he reached over to the girl on Georg's other side, who complied and put her younger brother on her own lap.

            Elsa covered her mouth to stifle her light chuckle as the little boy went down the line, ending with the blonde girl – Louisa, was it? – on the end.  He wrapped his arms around his sister's neck and closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face.  Elsa looked over at Maria and Georg again, who were looking at each other with amusement at the boy's journey.  Elsa stared, captivated, as she watched Georg's wry smile melt into a softer one as he regarded his wife.

            The priest indicated for the congregation to stand, and Elsa noticed Georg help Maria, who seemed to struggle with the task.  Puzzled, she studied Maria, seeing how she looked a little fuller.  Moving her eyes to Liesl, she saw that the eldest von Trapp was cradling something in her arms and was rocking slowly.  Maria looked down at the bundle in Liesl's arms and reached over to take it from her daughter.  Soon, Elsa could hear the echoes of a newborn crying, despite Maria's efforts to quiet them.  Maria looked up at Georg, who nodded and took the baby from his wife.  Passing his family in the pew, he quickly walked down the aisle, looking slightly embarrassed at disturbing the other worshippers.

            As he reached the place where she was near, Elsa tried to look away so he wouldn't see her. But she was too late, and the observant Captain's face looked surprised as their eyes met.  She smiled gently, her heart touched by the sight of the baby in Georg's arms.  He recovered from his astonishment and smiled back at her before going outside.   Feeling an urge well up inside her, she scooted out of her pew and followed him.  She saw him right outside the church doors, leaning over the fussy baby and speaking softly.

            "Shhhh, Klara," he murmured. "It's not _that_ cold in there, is it?"

            She laughed, and he looked up at her. A hesitant smile formed on his face. "I thought that was you."

            She nodded. "Hello, Georg," she said, feeling an awkward knot form in her stomach. She gestured to the baby. "Who's this?"

            His smile turned into a radiant beam as he looked down at his baby. "This is Klara. Klara von Trapp, this is the Baroness Schraeder."

            Elsa walked over to properly see Klara. The infant had reddish hair and deep blue eyes.  She had stopped her crying, but she was still fidgeting. Her little cheeks were pink, and she looked rather wearily up at Elsa.

            "She's beautiful, Georg," Elsa breathed. "So little."

            "She's four weeks old today," he said, looked back into the church.  "This is the first time we've all been out together since she was born."

            Elsa frowned. "The first time in a month?"

            Georg nodded, still looking at the church. "Maria's finally strong enough to come into town.  Next week is Klara's Christening, and she wanted to be there for the plans."

            "I had noticed Maria struggling to stand up inside," Elsa said, following his gaze to the doors of the Cathedral. "Is she alright?"

            He nodded, returning his gaze to his daughter. "Klara decided to make a grand entrance, much to Maria's discomfort and my dismay."

            Elsa's eyes widened. "My goodness—"

            He shook his head, laughing lightly. "It's alright, really. Just a little excitement for late July."

            Elsa looked down at Klara. "The last time I saw Maria, she was pregnant, but that was—"

            "Stefan," Georg said, and if possible, his face became even brighter. "Our little sailor."

            Elsa smiled. "I saw him traveling down the family just now."

            Georg laughed aloud. "He loves Louisa.  I'm surprised he wasn't with her the whole time."

            Elsa studied him. "You're so happy, Georg," she said.

            He nodded, hugging Klara closer to his chest. "I am, thank you," he said, before returning her scrutiny. "Forgive me. How have you been?"

            "Oh," she said, exhaling. "I'm well, thank you."

            "What brings you to Salzburg?"

            "My fianc"

            Georg's eyebrows shot up. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, and Elsa saw a genuinely happy smile on his face.  She felt her cheeks warm.

            "Yes," she said. "It _is_ nice.  He's a good man.  Much like you."

            He smiled. "He's very lucky. What's his name?"

            "Eldwin Lauterbach," she answered. "He's a business man from Munich."

            "A business man?" Georg repeated before pursing his lips in surprise.

            "Yes, he has to work for a living," she said, and they laughed. "We met at a social function in Vienna, and I think I'm safe to say he swept me off my feet."

            Georg smiled again. "That's wonderful, Elsa," he repeated softly. "You deserve someone who cherishes you."

            Feeling her cheeks warm again, she looked at the ground for a moment. "Yes, he needs me desperately."

            "That's what you needed," he said, thinking for a moment. "He's German?"

            Looking up at him, she nodded. "Yes, he's from Bavaria, but business takes him all over Europe.  That's why we're here, actually. He has a few meetings in the region."

            "When is the wedding?"

            "Not until next spring," she said. "I want to take my time with the plans."

            Georg laughed in remembrance. "Quick planning is rather chaotic.  Poor Maria nearly lost her mind… I'm sorry."

            "Oh, no, don't apologize, Georg," Elsa said quickly. "I can imagine the drama that the poor dear went through. I went through it enough with my first wedding."

            Georg gave her an amused grin. "I would have been just as content to elope. After a few days of planning, Maria confessed she wouldn't have minded it either."

            Elsa looked at Klara again and noticed that the baby had stopped her fussing.

            "I don't mean to keep you," she said. "Now that Klara's calm, maybe you should go back inside."

            He shook his head. "That's alright.  She seems to prefer being outside anyway."

            Elsa chuckled. "Sounds like her mother," she commented.

            Georg smiled mutely and looked down at his daughter. Elsa watched the tranquil expression on his face, and she shook her head.

            "She's made you so happy," she whispered. He looked up sharply to see her studying him.  "You're glowing, Georg."

            He brightened. "Am I that transparent?"

            She remained serious. "She saved us from making a terrible mistake, didn't she?"

            "Elsa, don't think like that," Georg said. "I don't. It all worked out the way it should have, thank God.  We're all where we're supposed to be."

            She nodded. "Yes, I think so."

            He studied her. "I never thanked you for being so…"

            "Gracious?" she suggested.

            "No, so understanding," he finished.

            "Don't give me too much credit, Georg," she said, remembering her talk with Maria the night of the ball. "I've done things I'm not proud of."

            He squinted his eyes in confusion, but let the moment pass. "We all have, but I'm now convinced we're given second chances," he said, looking down at Klara again.

            Elsa stared out at the open courtyard in front of the cathedral. "And third and fourth…" she said.

            "I wish you all the happiness you deserve, Elsa," he said softly, looking up at her. 

            "If I'm half as happy as I see you and Maria are, then I think I'll be blessed," she said.

            A few people started to leave the church, and Elsa stepped aside to let them pass. "It seems we've missed the end of Mass."

            Georg nodded. "Yes, I should go back inside."

            "It was lovely seeing you again, Georg," Elsa said. She extended her hand, but felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment as she realized he had no free hands to return the gesture. They laughed, and he nodded at her.

            "Again, I wish you all the best, Elsa," he said.

            She opened her mouth to reply when a shout startled them both.

            "Papa!"

            They turned to see Stefan dashing towards them, his arms flailing. "Papa!" he shouted again as he hugged Georg's legs.

            Georg laughed and leaned over to kiss the top of his son's head. "Hello, Sailor," he said.

            Elsa turned around to see Maria exiting the church, flanked by Brigitta and Friedrich.  All three looked surprised to see Elsa standing there, but Maria recovered quickly and smiled at her.

            Turning to her children, Maria said, "Brigitta, Friedrich, please go back inside to get your brother and sisters."

            The two nodded. Friedrich turned to go back into the church, but Brigitta looked at the Baroness again. Elsa felt her stomach tighten. She hadn't spoken with any of the von Trapp children since the night of her broken engagement with their father.  She had little doubt of how they regarded the woman who had almost become their mother.  She nodded to Brigitta, who, to Elsa's surprise, smiled kindly and nodded back before following her brother inside.  Elsa felt herself exhale as she turned to face Georg. 

Maria had walked over to her husband and youngest child. She looked down at Klara and then up at Georg, who gave her an assuring look. She nodded and then turned to Elsa, smiling brightly at her.

            "How lovely to see you again, Maria," Elsa said.

            Maria opened her mouth to answer, but Stefan's concerned voice prevented her.

            "Is Klara hurt?" the boy asked, his face turning serious.  He looked up at his little sister, an air of protectiveness coming over him.

            Georg laughed and winked at Maria. "No, she's fine," he said. "She just wanted to be outside."

            Stefan reached up and gave a gentle pat to the blankets engulfing Klara. He looked at his father and nodded with confidence. "She's better?"

            Georg smiled. "She's better," he said before looking back up to Elsa. "Stefan, this is Baroness Schraeder."

            "Hello, darling," Elsa said, hoping her apprehension wasn't too apparent.

            Inheriting his mother's gift of perception, Stefan regarded the nervous woman carefully for a moment. He had also inherited Maria's compassion, and he smiled at her. "Hello, Barness Shrade."

            The group laughed, and Maria stepped forward, looking a little unsure as to how much enthusiasm she should display.

"It's so nice to see you again, Elsa," Maria said, and the other could hear the sincerity in her voice.  

Elsa exhaled, feeling more at ease, and she studied the radiant woman before her. "You're looking wonderful, Maria," she said truthfully. Maria's inner glow seemed to have only gotten brighter in the last three years.  

Elsa closed the gap between then and took Maria's hands in hers, placing a kiss on the other's cheek.  As they withdrew, Maria looked down at their clasped hands and gasped at the ring on Elsa's finger.

            "My goodness!" she exclaimed, looking up with wide eyes. "Elsa!"

            The other laughed. "Your reaction is the best yet, Maria," she said.  She held her hand up higher, noting how the ring sparkled in the sunlight.

            "Oh, how exciting!" Maria exclaimed, throwing her arms around the other woman and hugging her tightly. Elsa, surprised at the action, laughed uneasily at first, but then put her hands on Maria's shoulders and returned the embrace.

            When she withdrew, Maria's cheeks flushed, embarrassed for having behaved so improperly for a noble woman.  As she saw Elsa's delighted face, the unease vanished. "This is wonderful!" she said. "What's his name?"

            "Eldwin Lauterbach," Elsa answered, feeling her smile broaden.

            Maria noticed it, and reached down to take Elsa's hands and squeezed them again. "I am so happy for you, Elsa," she said.

            "That means a lot coming from you, Maria," Elsa said honestly.  Their eyes met, and Elsa felt a shadow of guilt from her past actions.

            Maria noticed this too, and shook her head quickly. "It seems as if you've gotten what every woman wants," she said. "You're marrying for love. I can see it on your face."

            Elsa blushed, surprised at feeling a light tingle behind her eyes.  She looked past Maria's shoulder to see the rest of the von Trapp children standing nearby, all regarding her with interest.

            Maria turned to see what Elsa was looking at. She opened her mouth for the children to greet their former acquaintance, but Elsa tugged on Maria's hands.

            "I really should be going," she said, ignoring Maria's attempt to protest. She stepped back and looked at Georg. "And you have your hands full, Maria."

            Maria nodded in understanding and leaned over to kiss Elsa's cheek. She walked over to Georg, who smiled at her.  Stefan raised his arms for his mother to hold him, and Maria leaned over to compromise.  She looked up at Elsa. 

            "Say good-bye to the Baroness, Stefan," she instructed gently.

            The child beamed. "Good-bye, Barness!"

            The trio laughed, and Maria straightened, hugging her son close to her.  She looked down at Klara before glancing up at Georg to share a warm look.  Returning her attention to Elsa, Maria smiled again.

            "I wish you well, Elsa. God has smiled upon you and your Eldwin," she said.

            "Thank you, Maria," Elsa said.  She turned and looked at the children and smiled at them.  They all smiled awkwardly back at her, but she didn't see any negative looks in their eyes.  She turned back to Maria and Georg.  She nodded to Klara, "Congratulations again.  She's beautiful. They're _both_ beautiful."

            Their smiles broadened, and Maria hugged Stefan closer to her.  Elsa nodded to them again before turning to walk in the direction of the Residence-square, where some of the stores had to have opened by now.  

As she reached the arcade bridging the Cathedral to the Archbishop's Residence, she turned around.  The children had gathered around Maria and Georg.  Georg gave Klara to Maria to hold before bending over and swooping Stefan into the air, causing the child to squeal with delight.  

She absently twisted the diamond ring on her hand and smiled to herself. While she knew that a family like the von Trapps was something she'd never have, she was grateful that she, too, finally knew what it was like to love like they did, and to have someone who needed her as much as she needed him.  She turned around and walked into the busier section of town, eagerly awaiting her reunion with her fiancé.

Fin


End file.
